


Sleeping With The Enemy

by dearcecil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcecil/pseuds/dearcecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RED Engineer and the BLU Spy have figured out a way to forget at least some of their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Enemy

It was a bad plan. That much, Spy felt he could be sure of, and he thought Engineer—the RED Engineer, not his own—probably felt the same. Still, as he watched the RED Spy blow a taunting kiss at his Engineer, he only felt grimmer. Even if it was foolish, even if it was obviously just a diversionary tactic to get himself out of this hole of self-pity, at least this plan would give him some way to feel… something. Anything other than the ache he felt in his chest as Engineer blushed, grinned, scratched his chin as he watched that  _bitch_  sashay back to her base.

He lingered on the battlefield, smoking his cigarette slowly, waiting until the rest of his team went inside the BLU base to discuss their victory, to laugh with each other over the kitchen table and revel in the closeness that they were all able to feel except him.

He dropped the stub of his cigarette on the ground and cloaked.

* * *

Engineer knew she would never get exactly what she wanted, and although it smarted, she could deal with it. Life was never that kind and it never would be; only an idiot would think they could have all their desires gift-wrapped and just dropped off like they actually deserved them.

So she came up with a solution. It wasn't entirely practical. How could it be, when the reason she needed a solution was so inherently emotional? But still, it was something.

She tensed as she felt the BLU Spy enter her shop. She'd slowly come to develop a sort of sixth sense for that thing, although it usually wasn't as strong as it was now. She supposed it had to do with the difference between being in the middle of a fight and sitting in silence; there was no adrenaline giving her tunnel vision, no worry about her teammates. There was no need to protect herself, either.

Engineer turned in her seat to face the door, and smiled wanly when the BLU Spy uncloaked. He quirked his lips back, but looked just as unenthusiastic about it as she felt. With a sigh, she stood.

"This isn't going to work if we just stare at each other wishing we were with somebody else," she said, crossing her arms against a chill she knew she was imagining.

The BLU Spy nodded. "Agreed, mademoiselle," he said quietly. "There is no point in acting like children."

"…right," Engineer replied, telling herself not to gulp and look like more of a slave to her emotions. Wasn't it more than enough to have let him see her so desperate, when she'd caught his eye after a battle and explained how similar she could tell they were?

But it seemed like the Spy wasn't going to let her save face. "We can talk first, if you'd like."

* * *

The RED Engineer remained silent for a moment, but Spy silently hoped that she would say yes. He hadn't volunteered the idea solely for her benefit. He was meant to be suave, unshakable; a man who could stare death in the eye and laugh before sinking a knife into its back. Instead, he was shaking like a child at the mere thought of what he was about to do.

"All right," she said finally. He could feel her hesitance.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She tightened her crossed arms together until it looked like she was shielding herself from an attack, not meeting his eyes. "Yes. But I'm still going to go through with it, Spook."

In any other situation he would have taunted her. Now, Spy felt he could not. "I doubted my resolve with every step I took toward your base," he admitted. It left him far too bare to let her know anything about his feelings, but he felt almost obligated to tell her anyway. The look in her eyes when she caught his was almost worth it.

"You can still back out," she said suddenly, uncrossing her arms. "We both can. We can pretend we never even made the plan."

Staring into her bright blue eyes, Spy was sure she was testing him. "Perish the thought." He strode forward, injecting himself with false confidence to make the trip easier, to make himself stand taller as he brushed a hand through her red hair. "You are stuck with me now, mademoiselle, and you will simply have to deal with the consequences."

Engineer placed her hand on the BLU Spy's forearm instinctively, and only remembered not to tear his hand away from her face just in time. Instead, she let her hand rest awkwardly on his suit. She'd never noticed how fine the material was before; in battle, there was no time and no point to take note of it. To give herself something to do as she spoke, she rubbed her hand over his sleeve.

"Well, I can't say I often run from my problems, either," Engineer said softly. "So even if this is a mistake…"

"We will learn from it," Spy said. He pulled her bandana from her head, letting her hair fall loose, and leaned in closer, lips grazing her ear. "I can change into her, if you want me to."

Engineer pushed him gently on the chest, shaking her head. "I don't want to sleep with a lie." She didn't think she would be able to handle anything about that sort of situation.

He kissed her neck, and that was the end of the discussion. Engineer let him push her back, gently, his hand sliding down from her neck to her ass as he lifted her easily onto the surface of her worktable. The Gunslinger made up for their weight difference during a fight, but here, it was all too obvious. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and kissed him for the first time. His lips were a bit rougher than she'd imagined, and he tasted smoky, which wasn't all bad. When he brought his tongue into the game, all bets were off.

* * *

The RED Engineer was all woman, from her curly locks to her sweet, soft curves. The way she arched into him as he ran his hand up and down her spine was beautiful enough that he almost forgot his own Engineer, almost didn't imagine the way the man might arch up to meet his touch—

He latched his mouth onto her neck for a distraction, and she gave him one, digging her fingers into the top of his mask. Her quiet groan seemed to fill the room and make him lose track of where he was, where his devotions were meant to lie, and he murmured as such into the skin of her neck, a dark smile across his lips. At least, if he was meant to forget, it would be with a woman like the RED Engineer.

Spy unbuttoned her shirt and leaned down, biting her collarbone. A million romantic, meaningless words frolicked through his mind as her legs tightened around his waist; poetic things like alabaster, snow, porcelain, ivory. Foolish words that he remembered wasting so much time on with his other conquests. Poetic words which he knew would bother Engineer and her practical mind.

He kept them to himself, and spoke simply instead, restraining his praise to "beautiful" and letting her mind progress from there.

* * *

Engineer hadn't meant to let herself get taken in so deep and so swiftly, but she did, and she found she could barely regret it. Spy was skilled in all of the ways that counted. She shouldn't have been surprised, she thought as he pushed her shirt down, baring her chest and shoulders and half-trapping her in the same moment. He was skilled enough to flip around that knife of his like it was a toy, and he had a penchant for letting his mouth run during battle; this was just a much nicer extension of that.

She gasped as he latched his mouth onto her breast, just above the cloth of her bra. Part of her wished that he would just get on with it, already, just get to the point; most of her, however, was grateful for his teasing. Still, she wouldn't let Spy have all the control of the situation. She inched her fingers up into his balaclava, laughing when he tensed and bit her softly.

"A little love bite won't keep me away for long, sugar," she told him, digging her fingers deeper into the cloth. She could feel the bristle of his hair against her fingertips for a second before he pushed her down flat onto the table, frowning.

"Do not make me have to discipline you, mademoiselle," he said, pinning her hands above her head. "I will not hesitate to do so."

"Maybe that's what I want to happen," Engineer said, grinning. "Maybe you're playing into my trap."

Spy snorted. "An engineer setting a trap? I doubt it." He slid his hands down her arms, the leather of his gloves cool against her flesh. "Still, just to be safe—" He kissed her neck, from the bottom of it all the way up to her ear, and smiled, his nose in her hair. "Tell me if it gets to be too much, oui?"

She was about to ask about the sudden change of subject when she felt the cold press of plastic against her wrist. Next thing she knew, Spy had her wrists tied together with a spare extension cord, and a smug grin on his face. Engineer couldn't decide whether she wanted to kick him or kiss him, so she settled for glaring at him and tugging him closer with her legs.

"You are just asking for trouble, boy."

"Oh, please, make good on your threats." He slid his fingers beneath the straps of her bra and chuckled. "I would be concerned if a fiery woman such as yourself suddenly became complacent… and very much put off. Now, if you would?"

Engineer considered telling him to be more clear when he spoke, but she already knew what he meant, and didn't want him to twist her words and make her sound stupid. She arched her back to lift her shoulders, and was gifted with a close-up view of his blue tie and white shirt as he reached around her to unhook her bra. With firm hands, he pushed her back down, and looked down to contemplate the dilemma he'd created.

"Ingenieur," he said silkily, "why did you neglect to tell me what I was doing?"

She bit the inside of her lip to keep from grinning. Spy, for all the negative things he was, was also  _fun_. "What do you mean?"

* * *

 _What do you mean_ , indeed. Spy could hardly retain his smirk as he looked down at Engineer, her hair spread about her face like a flaming halo, cheeks dusted with red. The little minx had known all along that he was working himself into a corner… but no matter.

"Well, since you are restrained at the wrists, I cannot pull your shirt—or anything else—off of you anymore. Therefore, you will remain at least partially clothed throughout our entire tryst, all because of my own doing." He ran his fingertips lightly down her side and finally let himself give in to showing his amusement, watching as her eyes darkened. "I see you think ahead even when you do not mean to. You grasp for equal footing, even when I am clearly in control."

Though he would have loosened his tie for any other woman, Spy now resolved to keep all of his clothing on, merely to… what was it? To spite her, or to excite her?

He wasn't sure at this point, and he didn't think he cared.

"It's not too hard to pull one over on you," Engineer said, smiling. "What are you going to do next? And how can you know it won't all be my idea?"

He pushed her shirt roughly up to her wrists, and she squirmed against him. "I don't know." He tugged her bra up over her head to join her shirt, and she gasped. "I don't care." He let his eyes feast upon her bare skin, taking in the details of her body, mapping out her flesh with sight alone. She had a patch of freckles on her stomach that he would not have guessed at, a clear tan line where pale white met soft beige along the line of her breasts, which he stooped down to investigate more intimately.

Spy gripped her hips gently as he laid his mouth upon her nipple. They were both light pink, round, and at the moment, hard. He lavished the one while he left the other in solitude, rewarded with Engineer's moans and soft curses that made him shudder with delight. With a gentle nip, he let it go, and kissed down the middle of her chest, still ignoring the other breast completely.

When he got to her patch of freckles, he laid his lips upon each one as softly as he could, holding in his breath. She trembled beneath him.

"God, Spy," she moaned as he licked his way back up and finally gave her other nipple the attention it wanted. Spy knew she was probably aching to bury her hands in his hair as other women had, to grip him, pull him closer, make him hers as he worshiped her flesh.

"Oui," he whispered as he finally detached from her chest, "say my name."

* * *

Engineer panted. Spy was better at slow loving than any other man she'd ever been with (not that they had left a shining legacy), and she wished, when he told her to, that she could say his real name and not his title. It was a foolish fantasy, one she would never have entertained if her mind wasn't occupied by sex, but she wished she could have something more concrete than a title she was supposed to hate.

She said it anyway, like a mantra. "Spy, you goddamn—"

He leaned down to bite her bottom lip before she could get out her insult, then kissed her, hard. Their teeth clacked together and she wasn't even concerned. Spy's hands drew up her sides, over her stomach, under her breasts, back down again; she writhed like a snake to meet him, hands fighting against her restraints, which pushed into her skin. She wondered if the marks they left would last long, hoped they wouldn't bruise.

"Your mind is elsewhere," Spy chided, biting her earlobe.

"Then keep it here, darling; you're just not trying very hard," Engineer said.

He slid his hand down her hips and onto her groin, toying with the hem of her pants for a moment. "But it would be such an effort—"

"Just fucking do it, my God," she bit out, trying to arch up to bite him before he pushed her back down, smirking. That smirk meant so much on the battlefield— _I broke your toys_ ,  _I'm going to win_ ,  _You will never be as good as I am_ —and here it meant something very similar, but so much closer to her heart that she shook. Next time, she would wipe that look right off his face.

* * *

Spy looked at Engineer's expression, a mix of pleasure and rage and desperation, and shifted his hips against hers. At least she would know she was not alone in her arousal.

He unbuttoned her pants and shifted his hips again, enjoying the way it teased them both, and the way she shut her eyes against it like it was some form of torture. In a way, it was. Spy was only lucky enough to have resisted torture many more times than she, both in this context and in ones more dark. He tossed the thought aside as he tugged her pants down to her knees.

Engineer's thighs were as smooth and pale as the rest of her, and he moved back from her. "This will be easier if you are seated," he explained, sounding more breathless than he had intended to. "Let me…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and set the other beneath her thighs, laying a swift kiss to the top of her head as he sat her on the chair in front of the table. Unfortunately, while seated, her restrained wrists and hanging clothes were more troublesome than ever.

"You make things so difficult," Spy said, and she laughed at him brightly.

"Going to have to untie me, aren't you?" Her grin was full of cheek. "Careful, Spy, I might just get you while I'm loose."

* * *

Spy's sigh was full of drama, and she laughed again. "I suppose it is merely a risk I will have to take, then." As he reached for her wrists, she jerked them an inch away, and he raised a brow. "Skittish, now? How very typical; you show them all of your affection and still, the animals, they are so mistrusting…"

She took the animal jab as a compliment and jerked away once more just for the hell of it. He looked at her with raised brows for a long moment before reaching for her once again, looking satisfied when she allowed him to grab her.

"I have tamed the wild mare," he said beneath his breath, and she nodded.

"Fastest breaking I've ever seen, personally," Engineer told him as he unwrapped the cord from her wrists. She pulled her clothes off of her arms, then rubbed her wrists tenderly, looking at the imprints the cord had left. They were slightly red. "Seem to have damaged the hocks, though."

Spy held her wrists in his hands and kissed the pulse of one, locking his eyes onto hers. "A little time, a little care, and all should be well."

She gulped as he left her hands free to do as they liked, turning his attention back to her lap. Engineer took the time to kick her pants all the way off, and he spread her knees, dropping his head to press his lips to her thigh.

"You don't have to—"

He bit her and she said no more. Spy's fingertips found their way beneath her panties, and in the next moment, he was sliding them past her ankles, leaving her completely bare. He looked up at her as though she was his entire world, and she gripped his shoulders convulsively.

Spy dove forward like a predator on the attack and Engineer's world became a haze of pleasure.

* * *

No matter how long he was away from it, Spy could never forget how much he loved the taste of a woman, nor how much he loved their reactions when he went to get it. Engineer's fingers clenched into him harshly, and he was sure she might have pressed her thighs right up against his head had he not been holding her legs firmly apart.

For the moment, she was a goddess, and he was showing her his devotion. Each swipe of his tongue made her squirm, gasp, come undone before him. Her hands moved to the top of his head as though to push him deeper, and he obliged her by working his tongue harder; thrusting it into her at times and making her gasp as though she had been stabbed.

The ache in his mouth was repaid by the flow of her sweetness into his mouth, by the scent of her, by the feeling of warmth all around him as he brought her up to the heavens where she belonged. Her right leg quivered intensely when she orgasmed, and he held it tightly for her, not stopping until she was still and limp and rubbing her hands over his shoulders.

When he moved back, Spy licked his lips ostentatiously for her, and smirked.

Engineer could only look at Spy from beneath half-lidded eyes. Everything seemed a bit off-kilter, or maybe it was just her. She was certainly still shaking now and then.

When all Spy did was continue to rub his hands up and down her legs and watch her, she let a slow grin unfurl. "How's that for honey, honey?"

He snorted, and she pulled him in for a kiss, not caring about anything but his mouth for the time being.

* * *

Spy hardly dared to breathe as he walked swiftly through the RED Base, halting at every corner to conserve the time on his cloak. As he went through the building toward where he knew the Intelligence was, he halted, the beeping of a sentry echoing through the halls and through his mind.

Taking his knife from his coat, he stepped as silently as he could toward the sound, and smiled grimly as he saw Engineer looking in the opposite direction. He stepped behind her, holding his breath, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Tonight, ma cherie," he said just before he stabbed her in the back.

Unfortunately, the sight of her had made him forget to dispatch the sentry as well. "Oh, merde—"


End file.
